


Oneshots for my fandoms

by Xxchloestarr2242xX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based off requests or prompts i find on internet, Breadstick AU, Fluff, Gay, Hamilton is a storm, Suicide Attempt Mention, Washington is a waiter, and loves breadsticks ., angry, breadsticks, hamilton is short, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxchloestarr2242xX/pseuds/Xxchloestarr2242xX
Summary: I needed a place to put my oneshots , so enjoy.





	1. Lapidot: Sticking to it

Prompt : Person A covers person B with stickers while person B is asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peridot stared at the sleeping Lapis on the couch. Time to get revenge from earlier's prank. Lapis seemed to be fast asleep. With a giggle, Peridot pulled out a lot of stickers. After about half an hour, she had covered the sleeping lapis head to toe in stickers.

Peridot was about to leave, but looked down at the sleeping Lapis. With a sigh, she shook the sleeping form awake. Lapis sat up and said, "What's wrong Peri?" Peridot laughed and said, "You've got something on your face." Lapis stood up and looked in a mirror. With a chuckle, Peridot ran out of the room .

Lapis laughed, and took the large amount of stickers off of her face .


	2. You Bread-er find better dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander tries to go on a date. It doesn't go too well.

Alexander Hamilton was single, which wasn't a suprise to his date. Alexander regretted agreeing to go on a date, let alone with .... Thomas Jeffershit. With a sigh, Alexander sat across the table from Jefferson.

(15 minutes later)  
This wasn't going to work. Alexander started stuffing breadsticks into his satchel. Unbeknownst to him, the waiter (George Washington ) had caught sight of him. Washington thought of whether it was a good idea to stop him. Too late. Hamilton stood up, put on his coat, and walked in the direction of the door. He also walked right into Washington. The smaller man fell, so George offered him his hand. With a pull, Alex was right back on his feet. He looked up at Washington, and scribbled something onto a piece of paper. He handed it to Washington and left.

George Washington looked at the paper. It was Hamilton's phone number & a phrase. The phrase was, "Thanks for not asking about the breadsticks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for any fandoms, ships, etc?


	3. Neighbor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton is scared of spiders.

Alexander had two choices. He could either face the spider on his own, or ask for help. He hadn't talked to his neighbor before, but he had a severe fear of spiders. With a sigh, Alexander made his way to his neighbors house. He knocked on the door, and a tall man answered. Alexander said, "Hello new neighbor. You probably don't know my name, but you smiled at me the other day, and seemed pretty nice. Could you please help me kill the giant spider in my kitchen? I will gift you with food. Oh, by the way,my name is Alexander Hamilton." The taller man said, "Sure I'll help you out. My names George Washington." The taller man followed the shorter man into his kitchen. George then proceeded to gently pick up the spider and take it outside. When he came back, Alexander had started making pancakes. When he was done, Alex had served both George and him.

After they ate, George had to go. He handed Alex his number, and headed back to his house. Alexander stared at it in suprise. "So," He thought in his head, "George Washington was kind of hot." His face flushed at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests ?


	4. Prompt: If I said I still loved you, how would you react? Alexander Hamilton x George Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels

It was storming outside,, and Alexander was dealing with his own storm. His ex George Washington had shown up on his doorstep, rain covered him from head to toe.

George sat down and said, "If I told you I still loved you, how would you react?" Alexander gasped and a teardrop fell from his eye. He replied, "Why are you doing this? I just got over you! Hell, I just got out of the hospital..." George said, "Were you in the hospital because of me? I am so sorry Alex..." 

Alexander yelled, "Don't Alex me you prick! You dumped me, I am moved on. Get out of here and never come back. You pathetic piece of shit." Alexander kicked George out, watching the taller man leave. The scars covering his wrists seemed to burn, and it took all his self control to not grab a razor. 

The storm outside eventually calmed, but Alexander still sat, dealing with his own.

In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet, for just a moment, a yellow sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make any requests.


End file.
